


tempt me

by kaiohtic



Series: challenge me [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Crossdressing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: Jongin shouldn't be lusting after his best friend's thighs, but it's really not his fault that Sehun's legs look fucking delicious in a skirt. Oh wait, it is his fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> birthday fic for abby. i love you a lot bby. i hope we get to celebrate our birthdays together in the future too <3 <3 <3

Jongin hates himself. While making Sehun wear the girl's uniform for an entire week had seemed like a good idea at first - what with his thirst for revenge needing to be quenched - he realizes now that it's definitely one of the worst things he has ever thought of, and that says a lot, since he's always done the most stupid things with Sehun, as Sehun’s partner in crime, and that, in return, means that it’s always Sehun who would instigate all those actions, though of course with no intention of hurting anyone. It would still result in some sort of catastrophe. They've broken dishes, windows and TVs, and they've ended up with bruises more often than not, though luckily, there were no broken bones. Long story short: they've gotten into lots of trouble as kids. They're slightly less stupid now - as in the only ones they are harming might be themselves, not involving other people - but they're still stupid.  
  
It's okay to be stupid, Jongin wants to tell himself. After all, they are just high schoolers, having turned legal just a few months back, and they're graduating now. But even a high schooler's stupidity should have its limits, and Jongin's stupidity has crossed the limit already, because in the end, it turns out that Sehun isn't even half as affected as he thought his best friend would be. The punishment is now working against Jongin instead, who can't help but glance at Sehun's thighs from time to time, especially, when Sehun would cross and uncross his legs, the skirt riding up just a tiny bit. And fuck, Jongin shouldn't be thinking this, but his mind says Sehun's thighs look smooth and soft. They're pretty. And they're possibly nicer than a girl's.  
  
  
  
  
  
The day of doom comes on their graduation day. Jongin wakes up that morning with burning cheeks and morning wood, the image of a moaning girl version of Sehun underneath him - sadly, it was a fully clothed girl Sehun - burned into his mind.  
  
"I'm seriously fucked," Jongin mutters to himself after jacking off in the shower with the image of Sehun's pretty lips wrapped around his cock. Girl Sehun's pretty lips. Why in the world was he even thinking about Sehun in a girl's uniform with long hair and tiny boobs? Surely, someone as skinny as Sehun wouldn't have melons in his girl form, right? But why's he even thinking about Sehun’s bra size if he were a girl? Sehun is his best friend! He shouldn't be fantasizing about Sehun's imaginary twin sister. He shouldn't be wishing Sehun was born a girl either. Either way, he's gonna be in deep trouble if Sehun finds out, and the probability of Sehun seeing through him is extremely high. They haven't been best friends since kindergarten for no reason. Sehun can read his emotions like no other, so hiding any secrets will be difficult. And yet, he knows he will still have to try doing that somehow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Apparently, hiding a secret from Sehun means to play hide and seek with Sehun, too. Jongin can't come up with a better solution than to avoid meeting his best friend since the other might just know of his inappropriate thoughts with just a short glance, and so it's better not to be seen. It's easier to hide on this day anyways, what with the big graduation ceremony where Jongin can simply merge with the crowds. They're supposed to stay seated and behave throughout the ceremony anyways, so once Jongin has chosen a seat far away from Sehun, they can't change seats to sit with each other. He's safe - for now.  
  
But that is only a temporary plan. No one knows that better than Jongin, yet when the whole ceremony is over, he still has no idea how to avoid Sehun best without raising any suspicion. He can tell that he's already failing by the odd looks he is getting from his classmates since Sehun and Jongin are always joined by the hip, almost, as if they were Siamese twins. They aren't though, and Jongin is glad for that. It would be even more difficult to escape Sehun's clutch if they were. But even without being genetically bound to each other, he can never fully escape. By the end of the graduation ceremony, when class pictures are taken, Sehun ends up right next to him, and when the class disperses, Sehun still has an arm around shoulder, ultimately hindering him from running away.  
  
"Oh, hi, Sehun," Jongin greets and laughs nervously. Oh shit. He's being too obvious. He shouldn't have laughed.  
  
"Hello, Jongin," Sehun greets him in a sickeningly sweet tone he only uses when he's mad. Like really, really, really mad. Jongin is in trouble, and it doesn't matter what he's doing because Sehun won't let him off the hook. Sehun knows no mercy, no matter how much one begs, and so Jongin can only pray and hope for the best.  
  
"You've been avoiding me all day," Sehun says, blunt as usual. Jongin should be used to that, but he winces - actually winces - at the suddenly cool tone.  
  
"Is there a reason for that?" Sehun continues and Jongin can feel his knees weakening. All he wants to do is to collapse right in front of Sehun, go down on his knees and confess, begging for forgiveness. Except, he can't do that because one, it's a hella embarrassing thing to admit he had been masturbating to a female version of his best friend, and two, it will ultimately ruin their friendship because Sehun will see him as a pervert from now on.  
  
"Uh, no, you must be imagining things," Jongin replies swiftly. He would pat his own shoulder if Sehun wasn't scrutinizing him right now, disbelief written across his face, and disbelief showing by the arms crossed in front of his chest. It's probably just a matter of time until he gives in to Sehun, but Jongin still tries to stand his ground. For the sake of his pride, but most importantly, for the sake of their friendship.  
  
"Really?" Sehun asks and Jongin nods, lips sealed for they might betray him. They have a life of their own sometimes, blabbering and easily sharing everything Sehun might want to know. Might. Sehun doesn't even have to ask, and Jongin would spill the beans for him.  
  
"I don't trust you right now," Sehun says, and Jongin makes the mistake to look down and spot Sehun still wearing a girl's uniform, complete with the knee socks despite the horrendously warm June weather.  
  
"I wouldn't trust myself right now either," he blurts out and Sehun widens his eyes. Uh-oh. Sehun just caught him.  
  
"Ah. And for what reason would you not trust yourself?" Sehun is smirking. He is fucking smirking at him, no different from girl Sehun smirking at him in his wet dreams, right before going down on him. And that reminder surely doesn't help because his pants are getting kind of restricting - Jongin is getting hard. Because of Sehun's smirk. Wonderful. As if creamy, soft and smooth looking thighs aren't enough to get his fantasies going.  
  
"That... that's a secret," Jongin stammers out, hoping that for once Sehun would not try to embarrass him. It wouldn’t be Sehun though if Sehun wasn't trying to somehow make him all flustered. Sehun is that kind of lovely friend who'd do anything to prank him and make him look like an idiot because Jongin would do the same. And this is when he realizes that their friendship could be different now if he had attempted to change it. If only he had told Sehun to stop this madness of pranking and challenging each other time after time, it wouldn't have led to Sehun apologizing for his prank by wearing a skirt. It wouldn’t have led to this situation where Jongin is tempted to touch Sehun's butt and thighs. And ultimately, it wouldn't have led to their friendship being at stake.  
  
The smirk vanishes from Sehun's face, and instead there is surprise on it for a split second before his expression morphs into one of indifference. Sehun is putting on a mask, and while Jongin knows it's not a good sign since it means Sehun is closing himself off, a thing he has never done in front of Jongin before, it's for the best.  
  
"I didn't know best friends keep secrets from each other," Sehun says, and before Jongin can take his words back, Sehun has already turned around to leave. Jongin watches the other's retreating back and wonders if he has done the right thing. It's for the better, he tells himself, because Sehun won't know of this secret that might break what they have altogether. But why does it feel like the worst decision he has ever made in his life?  
  
  
  
  
  
He can't stop replaying that conversation in his mind. If Sehun in girl uniform has been occupying all his thoughts the last few days, it's still Sehun who's filling his mind now. He is still worried about his friendship, but in this moment, it's not only because of his abnormal fantasies that he shouldn't have, but also because of his possibly wrong choice of action.  
  
Sehun has all rights to be upset. Jongin would hate it, too, if Sehun was hiding something from him, and like Sehun is doing now, Jongin would be ignoring the other, too. There's no replies to his texts, his messages on kakaotalk and facebook are unread, and Jongin is pretty sure that Sehun must have temporarily blocked his number, too, since he can't reach the other. And whenever he calls home, Sehun’s mother says he’s not there, which is pretty much a lie because he can hear quiet whispers in the background that are suspiciously similar to Sehun’s whispers.  
  
If Sehun only stayed mad for a day or two, it wouldn't be too worrisome, but a week has passed by now, and although it's summer break, time that they planned to spend together to prepare for college in Seoul - they need to do some shopping for clothes, school supplies and decoration for their dorm room - he hasn't gotten a hold of Sehun at all.  
  
In the end, Jongin can't bear it any longer. He needs to see Sehun and explain himself. He can see their bond cracking already, possibly irreparably so. It doesn't matter if Sehun distances himself from him because he doesn't feel like Jongin's confidant anymore, or if it's because he knows of Jongin's sick perversion. The outcome is the same - Sehun is upset or disturbed, and he will stay away. Jongin is only confessing to Sehun to relieve the burden from his heart and crush that tiny little bit of hope there that believes in their strong bond. If he's lucky, Sehun will just shrug it off and tell him it's fine. They're bros after all. A bit of gayness and a bit of bromance doesn't hurt anyone, does it?  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin is not too sure what to make with Sehun's reaction. Sehun did open the door for him, and he did agree to talk, but right now, Sehun is laughing at him. He's _laughing_ at Jongin's misery, and Jongin doesn't feel amused at all. On any other day he would smile a little, relieved that Sehun is laughing at his jokes and antics, but this is serious.  
  
"That's like... the funniest thing I ever heard," Sehun says and wipes at the corner of his eyes. He must have laughed too hard while Jongin had been anxious, then confused and irritated at the response.  
  
"I'm glad my problems are serving as your entertainment," Jongin spits out. He's got his arms crossed in front of his chest as he glares at his best friend who is slowly calming down, only for his eyes to widen comically. Sehun opens his mouth several times and closes it before he finally replies - this time giving a proper answer instead of maniac laughter.  
  
"Shit, you were serious?"  
  
Jongin nods, and Sehun's lips form an 'o'. They stare at each other and keep silent for a nerve-wreckingly long time. It's probably just a minute or two, but it feels excruciatingly long.  
  
"Well," Sehun starts and clears his throat. Jongin anticipates his words now, hope and dread being an awful mix of emotions in this moment.  
  
"It's fine," Sehun says and Jongin breathes out in pure relief.  
  
"I mean, you weren't the only one telling me I have nice legs? Some dude in class B told me the same thing," Sehun continues and Jongin blinks stupidly. What?  
  
"Though he told me he is gay. I never thought you might be gay, too, but that's fine, Jongin. We're still best friends, okay? I'll always support you, Jongin."  
  
And while Sehun's words are surprisingly sweet and mature, Jongin feels himself slowly falling into despair. Because fuck, Sehun got it all wrong.  
  
"I'm not gay," Jongin says, exasperated. "I said, I was thinking about you as a girl. Like... dude, you'd make a fine girl. I'd date you. 10/10."  
  
"But you're a dude and that's pretty much a turn off,” he continues. “And yet I can't help but think about your thighs and your butt, and your lips wrapped around my cock."  
  
Okay, that was too graphic, and even Jongin grimaces at his words.  
  
"I just... need to stop thinking about a cute girl Sehun being my girlfriend, that's all. I'm definitely straight, one hundred percent sure."  
  
Sehun nods and stares absentmindedly as if contemplating something, and when he's come to a solution, Jongin wishes he had never told Sehun. Because as always, Sehun comes up with the stupidest of all ideas (though there is no denial that he does pretty okay in school, no worse than Jongin, which is how they ended up accepted into the same university and majoring in the same thing).  
  
"I guess, you just need a nightmare with girl Sehun, instead of a wet dream, and I will gladly assist you with getting rid of the problem."  
  
  
  
  
  
The easiest and most preferable solution would be Sehun playing matchmaker and hooking him up with one of Sehun's cousins. Among his relatives, there ought to be a girl who has a similar face to Sehun's with pretty lips and long, pale thighs. But of course, Sehun wouldn't ever think of helping him by getting him his real life girl version of Sehun. Instead, he is now facing the original version of Oh Sehun, clad in a girl's school uniform.  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea," Jongin starts hesitantly. He's sitting on the bed as Sehun twirls around in front of him while swaying his hips, tempting him in the same way girl Sehun would do for him.  
  
"Why not?" Sehun asks and tilts his head. "I mean, if you try getting it on with your 'girl' Sehun only to find out your girl has a dick, then you will stop dreaming of your girl, right? Because dude, that’s hella horrifying to find out the girl you have the hots for has a dick."  
  
"Uh... right," Jongin says, though he doesn't necessarily agree with that logic. What if he continues to dream of a girl Sehun? They can't trick his mind like this, not when he knows for sure it's Sehun in front of him and not his dreamy girl Sehun.  
  
"Let's start then," Sehun says, and reminds Jongin that he can do everything he wants to, relive his wet dream so to say. The more Jongin is turned on, the greater the shock effect will be, according to Sehun's reasoning at least.  
  
"This is so gay," Jongin sighs when Sehun takes a step towards him.  
  
"It's not," Sehun huffs. "Remember, I'm girl Sehun now."  
  
Jongin would like to comment how oddly low girl Sehun's voice is, but instead, he says: "I've never heard of a girl named 'girl Sehun'. Ever."  
  
Sehun shoots him a glare then, and repeats. "I'm Seyoung now. Don't forget that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Contrary to all expectations, Jongin doesn't have a too hard time to fall into his role. It's easy, actually, once he stops thinking about Sehun being Sehun and focuses on what Sehun is presenting him instead.  
  
He's still sitting on the edge of Sehun's bed, and Sehun is now directly in front of him. Jongin leans forward a bit to take a whisk of Sehun's scent. It's still the same familiar one, a clean, clear smell of soap and the same fabric softener that the Oh's have been using forever. The uniform must have been washed recently; Sehun probably wanted to return it to Soojung soon, but fortunately he didn't yet. Otherwise Jongin would not be able to stare at beautifully shaped thighs being only mid-covered by the skirt.  
  
He is hesitant with his motions, careful as he places his hands on Sehun's thighs. They're warm and not as soft as he has imagined, but it doesn't turn him off. In fact, he is rather excited to be able to cop a feel of that firmness.  
  
Sehun's thighs are smooth though, the skin hairless - as in not really visible hair because he doubts Sehun would wax them - unlike Jongin's. They're not different from a girl's in that perspective, he thinks. It's pretty, and also possibly a reason for Jongin to turn gay for a man. Call him odd, but he's always had a thing for smooth, hairless skin, especially calves and thighs, and Sehun's are just delicious to him. And so is Sehun's ass.  
  
Jongin has been rubbing up and down Sehun's thighs, each time coming closer to the perky butt he has never paid attention to until he's seen them underneath a skirt. Sehun had been a bit careless a week ago when he just bent down to pick up a coin from the ground, baring his plump behind that was only covered by boxer briefs - tight boxer briefs at that. Jongin certainly enjoyed that view, though he had shaken off that thought right away. Inappropriate. Immoral. That's what sexual thoughts about best friends are.  
  
And yet, here he is, groping and kneading what he would deem one of Sehun's best assets. He can't quite decide if he likes the thighs better, or the ass, or possibly Sehun's mouth - that is, if he ever got the chance to fuck it. Probably not. He needs to stick to the plan instead of getting distracted, and his plan said nothing about a blowjob; mostly, because Sehun was only willing to lend his lower body for this 'shock therapy' as he calls it.  
  
Sehun yelps in pain when Jongin pinches one of the butt cheeks and whacks Jongin's head, clearly unhappy with the treatment.  
  
"If this is how you did it with girl Sehun in your dreams, then it's no surprise there's no girl in your real life," Sehun grumbles, and Jongin apologizes quietly. Out of instinct, he presses his face into Sehun's clothed tummy and kisses it, smiling as Sehun grows quieter in volume.  
  
"How long are you planning on doing this?" Sehun asks.  
  
"Not much longer," Jongin mumbles against Sehun's stomach. "Just a bit more, then I'll need you to bend over the desk."  
  
As promised, Sehun is bent over his desk a bit later. Jongin bites down on his lip, feeling nervous now since this is exactly how he's done it in his dreams. But dreams are only dreams, and this is reality. He's not quite prepared for this, and what if it doesn't feel good? Even worse, what if he does the wrong thing and Sehun starts to hate him for real?  
  
"Hey, are you just gonna leave me here like this?" Sehun asks, and Jongin gathers all his courage to press his crotch against Sehun's perky bottom. He's already half hard and horribly embarrassed, but Sehun's quiet gasp somehow satisfies him. Sehun probably didn't expect this, but so far, everything's still going as planned. Jongin is turned on, and he does his best to grow even harder as he grinds into Sehun's butt, hands holding Sehun's waist and keeping the other in place.  
  
"You're still okay with this, Sehun?" He asks, almost grunting it out. After all, he needs to make sure that it's not too much for Sehun yet. He might be saying he's okay before trying, but while doing it, feeling Jongin's hard cock against his butt might be too gay for him and intolerable.  
  
"Seyoung," Sehun huffs. "Stop saying another's name."  
  
He loves Sehun - like a brother that is. Sehun is the bestest of all best friends in the world. No one would ever help out in a way like this, he's sure of it. And with Sehun still keeping the act, Jongin continues as well.  
  
Of course he won't limit himself to just groping on top of Sehun's boxer briefs. He pulls the skirt up now, revealing Sehun's choice of underwear - unisex black, but it's still very clear that this is male underwear.  
  
"Panties would have been nicer," he murmurs, but chuckles, when he hears Sehun's silly laughter.  
  
"I wasn't expecting to seduce you today," Sehun says, to which Jongin only hums. He pulls the garment down, leaving the skirt to keep up the illusion of getting it on with a girl, though by now, as he sees Sehun's dick between his spread legs, he thinks it doesn't quite matter. It's Sehun's butt and thighs that are turning him on, so he pays no attention to whatever is hanging in between those thighs. His hands are right back at Sehun's ass cheeks, kneading and pulling them apart just the slightest to hear Sehun gasp.  
  
"Noooo, don't do that," Sehun whines, and it's probably the most erotic thing Sehun has said so far. It only makes Jongin want to tease him further as he spreads the cheeks apart to reveal a twitching hole. Fuck. Sehun is getting turned on by this, too? This is hot.  
  
"Don't stare!" Sehun continues his whining, and Jongin feels a bit bad for irritating the younger, but he's too fascinated right now. He keeps looking at the twitching rim for another while, until a kick against his legs makes him stop.  
  
"S-sorry," he utters and rubs Sehun's thighs in an attempt to soothe. Sehun just sighs.  
  
"Is my dick not turning you off?" Sehun asks, and Jongin would like to respond with _no, it’s not_ , but since that is not the desired answer, he says otherwise.  
  
"I'm not sure," Jongin says. "Let me try out something first. Maybe...."  
  
"Maybe what?"  
  
Jongin is quick to push his pants and boxers down, his cock hard and kind of heavy in his hand. He spits in his hand and smears it over his cock, doing that several times since there's no lube around.  
  
"Wait," Sehun interrupts and Jongin looks down to see panic all over Sehun's face that is turned to look at him. "Are you going to fuck me? I didn't agree to this, leave my ass alone!"  
  
"No, not like that!" He says and uses a hand to press a struggling Sehun down by his shoulder while his other hand is still pumping his cock. He feels bad for forcing himself on Sehun like this, but Sehun did agree to help out, right? He's not planning on doing anything extreme.  
  
"Let me just... use your thighs. I was fucking girl Sehun's thighs," Jongin mumbles, knowing that he doesn't make much sense. "Maybe when I fuck your thighs and feel your balls and cock, I might be scarred and stop dreaming about girl Sehun."  
  
Sehun relaxes at that explanation and nods, cheek pressing onto the desk's surface again. At Sehun's audible okay sign, Jongin manhandles Sehun to press his thighs together a he starts thrusting between those thighs he's grown so infatuated with, aiming it close to Sehun's butt, so he brushes the other's cock and balls with his length every time he pushes in.  
  
Jongin might not know how it feels like to fuck a mouth, a pussy, or an ass, but he knows that the feeling of Sehun's thighs pressed tightly together around his erection is wonderful, and he doesn't feel perturbed by the fact that he's grazing Sehun's genitals with every thrust either. If anything, it just sparks some more excitement with every slide of the sensitive tip against Sehun’s skin.  
  
"Are you feeling it, too?" Jongin whispers, upper body pressing against Sehun's back as he lets his lower body work, hips thrusting in an irregular rhythm as he's chasing for his release.  
  
"F-feeling what?" Sehun asks, voice strained. Jongin has the feeling that Sehun might be enjoying this as much as he is, so he lets one hand wander to Sehun's crotch to fondle and squeeze.  
  
"You're hard, too, Sehunnie," he whispers, smiling when Sehun's only reaction is a low moan. They're both hard, they're both enjoying it, so there's only one thing to do: finish off.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's the most intense orgasm he's ever had. Jongin is not too sure if it's the same for Sehun, but Jongin, for his part, he's enjoyed it a lot, and he would definitely not mind getting off like this again, even if he risks turning gay. But hey, he still fantasizes about girls, so he might not be gay, but bisexual? His parents won’t ever have to know.  
  
"Shit," Sehun curses, and Jongin lightly pats his butt, as if to reprimand Sehun for cussing.  
  
"There's cum on Soojung's skirt," he huffs in annoyance. "But it's your fault, so you have to wash her uniform."  
  
"Okay," Jongin agrees and goes to get tissues to wipe off some of the excess fluids on the skirt and Sehun's thighs.  
  
"Also, I think you're fucking gay," Sehun continues, and Jongin agrees to that, too.  
  
"You were touching my dick!" Sehun exclaims and Jongin shrugs it off.  
  
"I guess, I might not feel turned off by dicks," he says nonchalantly, already coming to terms with his possible gayness. "So maybe I'm bisexual? Thanks for helping me find out, bro."  
  
"You're really... unbelievable," Sehun huffs, and Jongin can only chuckle in amusement. Because that's not the only thing he has found out. He's also learned something about Sehun, and that is that he doesn't mind being touched in a lewd way by Jongin either - as long as his asshole isn't concerned - and that might open the gate to another level of friendship, the best friends who help each other with getting off one.


End file.
